Sasuke's Valentine
by i-love-naruto-yaoi
Summary: Sasuke is distracted while sparring with Naruto. Naruto later learns that Sasuke buys chocolate and flowers for someone and racks his brain figuring out who it could be. HAPPY VALENTINE'S AND SINGLE AWARENESS DAY!


February 14, 2011

Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! =]

This oneshot is dedicated to Cathy who has helped me out the past few months by voting for the entries I've submitted to contests.

*****BEGIN*****

The Uchiha prodigy flew backwards as the blue sandal of the orange-clad ninja kicked him in the face. After landing on the hard dirt with a loud thud, Sasuke stood up slowly, unmotivated to fight.

"What the hell, Teme!" Naruto yelled. "What's wrong with you today?"

Sasuke looked at his irritated teammate.

"I've never been able to land so many kicks and punches on you as I did today!" Naruto continued.

"I've just had a lot on my mind," Sasuke replied quietly.

"Nani?" Naruto asked, unable to hear the older boy.

Naruto again could see the raven's lips moving, but no words coming out.

"Gahhh!" Naruto vocalized and marched over to the other boy so that he was two feet within him. "What did you say?" Naruto repeated.

Sasuke looked the foxboy in the eye and repeated, "I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

Naruto's left arm curled into a 90 degree angle and he rested his right elbow on his left palm. Bringing his right hand to his chin, Naruto squinted hard at the Uchiha, scrutinizing him while vocalizing, "Hnn."

"Nani?" Sasuke asked, looking at the blond's eyes through his narrowed eyelids, although he wanted to look down from Naruto's stare.

"You do seem like you've been thinking a lot. You've got some dark circles under your eyes which you don't normally have," Naruto explained, gesturing with his index finger to the area under his eyes.

"Hn," Sasuke responded.

"This isn't fun—me kicking your ass—Teme. I like it when you put up a fight. Find me when things aren't on your mind." With that, Naruto began to leave.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked at the retreating back.

"Ichiraku's." Naruto turned around. "Wanna come?"

Sasuke was hesitant. He finally responded with, "I've got some things to take care of."

"Ok," Naruto said, giving a little shrug, suggested it was no big deal.

Sasuke asked quickly, "But where will you be after?"  
Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"It's just I think my mind will be cleared up later on. Maybe we could spar later today?"

_Hmmm, _Naruto thought_, Sasuke seems a bit…nervous? He's talking faster than usual_.

Naruto's brain hurt from trying to interpret Sasuke's actions so he forgot about his thoughts and answered, "Sure."

As the fox began to leave again, Sasuke again quickly asked, "Where will you be after Ichiraku's?"

Naruto scratched the back of his hand while smiling sheepishly because he forgot the other part of Sasuke's question. "Heh heh, um, after eating ramen, I'll probably rest at my apartment I guess. Then I'll get some more Ichiraku."

"What time will you get Ichiraku?"

_Why is Sasuke asking me so many questions? _Naruto's brain hurt again.

"Um, well, it's noon right now. I'll probably eat again in six hours."

"Perfect," Sasuke's said with a smile.

Again Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe I'll see you later," Sasuke said, trying to look cool.

"Sure, sure," Naruto said slowly, watching Sasuke walk away.

"That was weird, Naruto said to himself.

XoXoXoXo XoXoXoXo XoXoXoXo XoXoXoXo XoXoXoXo XoXoXoXo XoXoXoXo XoXoXoXo XoXoXoXo XoXoXoXo

At Ichiraku's, Naruto was slurping up his sixth ball of ramen when he heard earsplitting screams and shrieks that made him cringe and drop his bowl of ramen so he could cover his ears with his hands.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" all the girls yelled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed at the time of their lungs.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to kill her."

"Ohhhhh my God! I hope it's meeeeeee!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

Naruto looked down and was glad his bowl was made of plastic. He picked up the bowl by the sides and turn around in his seat. Before his eyes were a dozens of girls facing each other, fighting, pulling each other's hair and shoving.

"You wish it were for you!"

"You bitch!"  
Naruto chuckled amusedly as he continued to finish what was left of his ramen. He wanted to know what all the girls were fighting about but he would probably get beaten up if he interrupted them. Naruto turned back around and drank some water.

"Oi, Naruto!" the annoying voice of his pink-haired teammate yelled.

Naruto turned around to be met with the snooty face of Sakura. "Yo!" he said with a big grin even though he despised her.

"Have you seen Sasuke-kun today?"

"Nnn," Naruto said, indicating 'yes.'

"Did he tell you what he was going to do today?" she asked.

"Hmm," Naruto pondered. "He said we might spar later."

"Baka! That's not what I wanted to know! Did he tell you what he was going to do that was _special _today?"

Naruto looked at her confused.

She pink-haired girl sighed angrily and let her big forehead rest on her hand. "Geez, baka! Today is Valentine's Day! A bunch of girls saw Sasuke-kun at the store buying chocolates and flowers!"

Naruto's eyes widened.

"All the girls are trying to figure out who he's buying them for. Stupid girls," Sakura said sneering. "Wasting their time when of course Sasuke-kun bought those gifts for me! To show that he loves me!"

In Naruto's mind, he was rolling his eyes, but continued to smile. _**She'**__s the stupid one_ Naruto thought.

Sighing in a happy lovey-dovey state, Sakura left for home to pretty herself up for Sasuke's appearance.

Naruto looked around. There were red, shiny, cut-out hearts hanging from the ceiling of Ichiraku's. There were some couples holding hands while they ate their ramen.

_How come I forgot it was Valentine's Day?_ Naruto thought. He sighed and thought sadly, _It's because I have no one special to share it with._

Naruto paid the ramen shop owner and headed home.

On the way home, Naruto realized why Sasuke was distracted while sparring. _I guess he's been busy trying to make everything perfect for his Valentine. _The edges of Naruto's lips slightly dropped. _How come I didn't know he was interested in anyone? Aren't we 'best' friends? Why didn't he tell me anything?_

Once Naruto reached home, he just laid on his bed, thinking about Sasuke and who his Valentine could be. _I haven't seen Sasuke talk to any girls. He usually avoids them. _

"Hmmm," Naruto thought.

After a while, Naruto became jealous. He wish he had a valentine. Someone who would buy him chocolate…and ramen. _Hmm, but wait. Since I'm the guy, I should probably be the one buying the gifts…_ _Grrr…_

_**Who**__ would be my valentine anyway? _he pondered. He thought about all the girls and cringed. _These girls are so annoying. And they only like Sasuke! That leaves no one for me!_

_That teme! What if teme has been seeing this girl for a long time? I can't believe I didn't know! All he does is practice with Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, and me all the time. When he's not doing that, we're sparring. He spends the most time with me! He can't have time to be a boyfriend! This makes absolutely no sense!_

Naruto puffed angrily and crossed his arms. _Why am I so riled up over Sasuke's love life? I guess I'm mad because he's my friend and I was in the dark about it. Whatever, I'm just going to sleep._

********Dream Sequence**********

Naruto jumped on Sasuke's desk and death glared at him.

"Hey, how are—" the boy behind Naruto turned around, pushing the orange-clad nin into the stoic raven.

Both their eyes widened as they stared at each other, neither one pulling away. They were both just breathing hard, their lips glued to each other.

After a minute, Naruto began to pull away. As he did so, Sasuke moved his lips softly against the blond's, causing the blond to gasp and moan slightly. Sasuke hesitantly moved his lips against Naruto's immobile ones.

"Sasuke," Naruto moaned through his lips while shutting his eyes.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he and Sasuke were suddenly in Ichiraku's. They were like the couple Naruto had seen earlier in the afternoon—he and Sasuke were had their hands intertwined and they were smiling and laughing while eating their ramen.

When Sasuke extended his fingers to indicate that he wanted Naruto to let go of his hand, Naruto was saddened. When they released their hands, Sasuke put his arm around Naruto and pulled him into his chest.

"I love you, dobe," Sasuke whispered into the tan ear.

Naruto melted.

"I—" Naruto looked around him. _What's that noise_?

*Knock, knock, knock*

He and Sasuke kept looking around them. Who could be making that noise?

"Oi! Dobe!" Naruto heard Sasuke yell.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Did you say that?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Naruto, are you in there? Open up!"

The voice sounded like Sasuke, but Sasuke was right in front of him, saying nothing. Naruto was wholly confused. _Where could the voice be coming from?_

"Naruto, if you don't open up, I will break down this door!"

_Say what?_ Naruto thought. Then he looked at Sasuke and things started to warp.

*knock, knock, knock*

***End dream sequence****

Naruto sat up straight and looked around.

"Dobe, are you okay?"

Naruto looked at the clock. 5:00 P.M. it read.

"Naruto!"

_I slept for four hours? _Naruto thought. _And what kind of dream was that?_ Naruto was still feeling the emotions he felt in the dream. He smiled to himself. _It was a pretty nice dream_ he concluded.

"Hold on, teme!" Naruto yelled. The blond looked at himself in the mirror to make sure he looked decent and then went to open the door.

"Hi!" Naruto said brightly.

"What the hell, dobe! What took you so long to open up?" Sasuke yelled angrily.

Naruto's elated mood immediately fell as he endured Sasuke's negative energy. "Well, _sorry_, teme," Naruto said sarcastically, "am I not allowed to take a nap?"

Sasuke growled and looked away. "I was just worried," he said softly.

Naruto thought he just heard Sasuke say he was worried about him and his heart melted. "What?" he asked hopeful.

"Nothing," Sasuke said.

"Oh," Naruto said, his delight crushed. He wanted to hear Sasuke say those words again, but he was confused as to the reason why. _Sasuke and I are just friends…he's interested in someone else. He wasn't worried about me in a more-than-friendly way…_

"I was wondering if you wanted to go spar?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, um, sure," Naruto replied. Then he added, "but not for too long. I'll probably get hungry in an hour."

"That's fine," Sasuke responded. "Do you need time to get ready?"

"Just let me grab my jacket," Naruto said. After he grabbed his orange jacket, they walked to the training grounds.

The two boys took positions 20 feet away from each other and both got into a fighting stance.

"Ready, dobe?"

"Any time, teme."

In a flash, Sasuke was behind the younger boy. As he was about to kick Naruto in the back, Naruto backflipped and landed behind Sasuke, kicking the older nin in the back and causing him to fall on his palms.

When Sasuke turned around to his opponent, he saw Naruto's foot coming at him again. He twisted his body around and deflected Naruto's attack by kicking his leg against the blond's. As Naruto swirled around from Sasuke's kick, Sasuke quickly used his other leg to kick Naruto in the back, causing the blond to fall onto his palms.

Sasuke smirked. "You 1, me 1."

Naruto smirked. "Bring it, teme."

The boys continued to spar until Naruto's stomach grumbled loudly, distracted both of them. Naruto grinned and said, "Sorry, teme, but I think that's my cue to go eat."

"Oh, right," Sasuke said.

"Wanna come?" Naruto asked, wondering if Sasuke would go to Ichiraku with him.

"Yeah," Sasuke smiled, a beautiful smile.

Naruto stared because one, Sasuke looked gorgeous when he smiled and two because he was shocked that Sasuke was going with him.

"Really?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah, really, dobe," Sasuke said. "I'll pay too."  
"Really?" Naruto asked incredulously again.

"Hn," Sasuke said and nodded.

"Wait! Why?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I want to."

Naruto didn't want to interpret anything and cause his head to hurt so he went with the flow.

At Ichiraku's, the boys sat next to each other and ordered their food. As they were eating, Naruto saw couples and was reminded of his dream. All of a sudden, the fox wanted to hold Sasuke's hand. Naruto tried to look at Sasuke from the corner of his eye, but could only tell that the raven was courteously eating and look at his ramen.

Naruto wondered what it would feel like to hug the older boy. He wondered if it would feel as lovely as it did in the dream.

"Oi, dobe."

Naruto's eyes focused and he turned to face Sasuke.

"Are you okay?" the raven asked.

"Yeah, of course," Naruto answered. "Why?"

"You seemed distracted. And your face is red."

Naruto blushed deeper. "What are you talking about?" he asked, laughing it off.

"Your face is a deep red right now…"

"It's the soup!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'm getting a bit hot, you know." To reinforce his statement, Naruto began pulling his jacket away and back towards his chest to get air inside. "Really hot," Naruto repeated.

"Hn," Sasuke said, watching the boy.

"Anywayyyy," Naruto said, trying to change the subject, "what are you doing after this?"

"Hm?" Sasuke took a few seconds to answer. "Well," Sasuke thought a bit longer, "are you busy?"

It was Naruto's turn to go, "Hmm?"

"I wanted to show you something later."

"Oh," Naruto said and went into a pensive state.

Sasuke's heart was beating faster. "So, are you after this?"

"You're not busy?" Naruto blurted out.

"No. Why?" Sasuke asked.

_What about your Valentine?_ Naruto thought.

"Oh, um, I just thought you might have been," _because it's Valentine's day and you bought special gifts._

"No. I'm free. Are you free?"

"Suuure," Naruto said, somewhat hesitant and confused.

After Sasuke paid, the two left Ichiraku's. As Naruto was about to walk the wrong way, Sasuke lightly pulled Naruto's hand in the correct direction which made Naruto's heart jump and his face warm up. When Sasuke ended contact with the kitsune, Naruto was disappointed.

_Do I like Sasuke? _Naruto thought. Naruto didn't want to think about it or complicate their friendship, so he asked, "Umm, so where are we going?"

"We'll be there soon," was the raven's only reply.

Sasuke brought them to the outskirts of the training grounds.

"Are we going to spar again, teme?" Naruto asked.

"No." Sasuke said, looking the blond in the eyes.

_When did Sasuke get such beautiful eyes _Naruto thought.

"We're going up there," Sasuke said and pointed high up in the trees where a treehouse was.

"Eh?" Naruto exclaimed. "Was that always there?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Come on, dobe." With that said, Sasuke used his chakra to climb up the tree.

Naruto stared upwards as he watched his friend climb. _When did that get there then? _

Seeing that the blond was still on ground level, Sasuke yelled, "Come on, dobe!"

"Oh!" Naruto realized Sasuke had already reached the treehouse and he was still on the ground thinking.

Naruto immediately climbed the tree and reached Sasuke in a matter of a few seconds.

"Took you long enough," Sasuke said. "Come here," Sasuke continued and gently took the blond's hand to another opening of the treehouse. Sasuke motioned for Naruto to sit down so they both sat down.

"Sasuke, what are we going here?"

"Shhh," Sasuke said and pointed to the horizon.

Naruto was confused but just gazed at what Sasuke was pointing at.

In the distance, the sky was a beautiful mixture of pink, red, orange, blue, and purple. The sun was bright orange and descending behind Konoha. After a few minutes, the colors they saw before were gone and replaced with the night sky. Violet and blue painted the sky and the brightness of the moon and stars dazzled the fox.

"Sugoi," Naruto breathed.

Unbeknownst to the blond, Sasuke was staring at his expression and smiling. The raven quietly stood up and lit some candles and put it on a table that was in the center of the treehouse. As well, he grabbed a few items that were inside a blanket in the corner of the treehouse.

"Naruto," Sasuke said softly.

The blond turned his head from the beautiful view and his breath hitched as he noticed how close Sasuke's face was to his.

"I-I built this treehouse today after we sparred. I—"

"Really?" Naruto interjected.

"Really," Sasuke said. The Uchiha prodigy inhaled deeply and spoke slowly. "After spending a lot of time with you," Sasuke licked his lips and swallowed hard, "I realized that…"

"That what?" Naruto goaded, and hoped that staring at Sasuke's eyes would make the raven look up to meet his cerulean eyes.

"I realized that," Sasuke looked up and into the blond's eyes, "I like you."

Naruto gasped.

The two boys stared at each other.

"What?" Naruto asked calmly, containing his excitement and hoping he had heard correctly.

Sasuke breathed in deeply again and said quickly, "I like you," and hoped the blond would reciprocate his feelings.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gushed and hugged the raven. He smiled brightly at Sasuke, causing Sasuke to gasp at how beautiful he was. Hugging Sasuke was just as Naruto dreamed—it was amazing. Sasuke's body was warm and hugging him made Naruto warm and tingly inside. _That_ was not how _just a friend_ would make Naruto feel so Naruto told Sasuke, "I like you too."

They both couldn't contain their joy and just hugged each other tightly.

After a few minutes, Sasuke said, "Oi, I have something for you."

"Oh?" Naruto asked, with a smile still plastered on his face.

"Here," Sasuke said, handing Naruto a heart-shaped metal container of dark and milk chocolates and a bouquet of flowers.

Naruto smiled even bigger. He kissed Sasuke on the lips and wrapped his arms around the older boy. "Thank you, Sasuke," Naruto said appreciatively into the older boy's ear.

Sasuke's heart was pounding. He was in a daze. "D-d-did you just kiss me?" Sasuke was unsure. It was dark and he was experienced enough to know if someone's lips were on his.

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah. Is that okay?"

Sasuke's eyes brightened and he just nodded, speechless.

Naruto kissed the boy again and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's torso.

Sasuke kissed Naruto on the forehead. "If you're cold, I have a blanket and hot cocoa."

Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes. "I don't need those," Naruto began, "You're all I need to keep warm."

Sasuke chuckled. "Ditto," he said and kissed the blond's forehead again. "Happy Valentine's Day," he whispered.

"Thank you, Sasuke. Happy Valentine's Day to you too."

Sasuke intertwined his left hand with Naruto's right hand and used his right hand to pull the blond's body closer to his. Naruto rested his head between Sasuke's head and shoulder and the two spent the rest of the night watching the clouds rolls by and the stars sparkle as if only on the two of them.

**Owari**

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I hope you're gushing right now because I am hahahahhaa I must say, that was _KAWAII_!

Happy Valentine's Day, guys! Couples and single people, I hope you all get chocolates or something you like! Hahaa

Reviews appreciated!

Thanks again for your help, Cathy!

-ILNY-


End file.
